


Spectacle

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Short, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Arcade finds it's very hard to blend into the background when walking around with a robot dog and a fashion disaster of a courier.





	Spectacle

Arcade tried his best to ignore the stares, he really did. Whenever he felt pairs of eyes traveling towards them, he directed his own eyes towards the ground and tried to focus solely on his own thoughts or whatever Six was deciding to jabber about at that moment,in the hopes to be distracted. But that trick rarely worked. Try as he might, he could still feel their piercing gazes or hear their hushed whispers.

Part of him wanted to turn around and snap at them. If they were going to be extraordinarily rude, the very least they could do was try and be _subtle_ about it. But, on the other hand, he couldn’t even necessarily blame them for staring. He was sure that if he was a casual bystander, he’d be staring at them himself. They were quite the spectacle to see after all. 

He’d meant it as a joke when he told Six that the three of them should open an act in the Tops after their journey, but there was a ring of truth to that statement, as in all honesty, they probably really could make it as an act. Hell, they even sounded like the set up to a really weird joke. A courier, a doctor, and a robot dog walk into a bar…

Rex was by far probably the most eye-catching of them all. Not only did the dog have mechanical parts and a big Legion symbol stamped on him, but he also had a very visible brain as well. He was quite the eye-catcher. People usually would walk up to him cautiously, asking if they could pet him or play with him, which much to Arcade’s dismay, Six always eagerly allowed, not seeming to care how much it slowed them down. Rex seemed to enjoy the attention though. It had gotten to the point where every time they reached a town, Rex almost seemed to be putting on an act to act endearing to those they passed, his tail wagging, tongue lolled out, and letting out a few excited barks or two. 

But even if they didn’t have a two hundred year old robot dog with them, Arcade was pretty sure they’d be getting looked at because of the interesting way Six was dressed. Six was not the most… fashion-forward looking person. He seemed to scrounge up any armor he thought looked “cool” or “interesting” and placed it on his body, so he looked like a random mishmash of parts. His new favorite accessory to walk around in was a dirty helmet with a gas mask on it, making him look like he was a Pre-War zombie soldier. If people weren’t asking about Rex, they were looking Six up and down and asking what the hell he was doing. 

Sometimes, Arcade wondered the same question. 

In comparison to Rex and Six, Arcade usually could get away with blending into the background. He was much more plain-looking than the rest of them and he also didn’t invite attention to himself, but his Followers of Apocalypse coat would still get some attention every now and then. And unlike Rex and Six, his questions were less of wonder, but sarcastic comments. Occasionally, he would see people from Freeside who recognized him, and tried to indulge in conversation but most of the time, it was just stupid comments. 

Arcade had expected this somewhat, but it still didn’t make him feel too much better. He never liked being the center of attention, but with this group, he was going to have to get used to it, he supposed. So, as they passed through this town, he stared at the ground and clawed at his arms subtly… wondering how Six could not notice all the people looking at them, or at least, not be bothered by it. 

As he was hoping that they could get somewhere private soon, he suddenly flinched when he felt a hand grab one of his arms and pull his hand off his arm. Before Arcade could question what Six was doing, he blushed when he felt his fingers get laced with Six’s. Six leaned over conspiratorially and said, “You seemed a bit nervous, so I decided I would distract you for a bit, did it work?”

Arcade felt his heart flutter a bit. How this crazy man had this effect on him was beyond him. He had plenty of lovers in the past, but somehow this is the one who he managed to have consistent feelings about. All the guy had to do was give him a cheesy line and hold his hand and he was blushing. Gosh, he was embarrassing…

But amazingly enough, he realized that what Six was doing was working. He was suddenly focused much more on the warmth Six’s hand provided him… to the point where the whispers of others suddenly seemed much more inconsequential in comparison. He nodded and said, “Yeah, but I think we can go further than hand-holding by now, right?”

He couldn’t see Six’s face through the mask, but Arcade could tell he was smirking. “Let me book a hotel room for a night, and we’ll get to work on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know how people make comments about Rex or Arcade or you when you're travelling around? I decided to make a fic on that, and it wasn't even supposed to be Arcade/Courier, but I am a weak person. Leave me alone. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out! And as always, have an amazing day! : D


End file.
